Locations
Here is a list of the different locations in the Exploration chapters (Story battles). Progressing through the battles will take you to different regions and areas. Berk Forest 18 levels The Inner Ocean: levels 1-4 Hamish's sea: levels 5-9 Black Heart Bay: levels 10-14 Drenchwood Forest: levels 15-18 Inhabitants: *Thicket Buffalord *Hearty Buffalord *Brush Nadder *Nimble Nadder *Muck & Tumble *Bush-Wacker *Slash-Dasher *Flank-Tanker *Wood Wraith *Wild Wraith *Forest Typhoomerang *Tense Typhoomerang *Scally-Slander *Maw-Mood *Orchard Zapplejack *Vast Zapplejack *Mob-Clobber *The Guardian of the Forest (Foreverwing) Frozen Tundra 22 levels Woden's Bathtub: levels 1-6 Prevarication Point: levels 7-12 The Solid Sea: levels 13-18 Valka's Sanctuary: levels 19-22 Inhabitants: * Frostgnaw * Hidera * Tuffnut Junior * Floe Hotburple * Hearty Hotburple *Mountain Nightmare *Merciful Nightmare *Arctic Rumblehorn *Robust Rumblehorn *Hide-Fryer *Frostfang *Tundra Thunderclaw *Polar Thunderclaw *Brisk Whisper *Guarded Whisper * Frigid Galeslash *Bitter Galeslash *Anveil *Berg Hoarsbrumble *Hectic Hoarsbrumble *Scar-Carver *Bewilderbeast Burning Barrens 33 levels The Hollow Woods: levels 1-7 Bloodspilt Bay: levels 8-14 Ugli-Thug Slavelands: levels 15-21 Ocean of The Warring Storms: levels 22-28 Dragon Island: levels 29-33 Inhabitants: *Grave Knapper *Bludgeon Knapper *Underwood Changewing *Stalker Changewing *Slaughterdijk *Valley Zippleback *Zesty Zippleback *Tripfire *Sturmundrang *Reef Thunderdrum *Tectonic Thunderdrum *Driftcleaver *Torch *Knock-Rocket *Boast-Roaster *Gorge Hushbogle *Dangerous Hushbogle *Cliff Ridgesnipper *Sharp Ridgesnipper *Green Death Wild Woodland 46 levels Reef Warrior Territory: levels 1-6 The Wild Sea: levels 7-14 Danger-Brutes Domain: levels 15-22 The Land of Tomorrow: levels 23-30 The Shrouded Pass: levels 31-40 The Screeching Woodlands: levels 41-46 Inhabitants: *Pincher *Grove Gronckle *Gentle Gronckle *Quarry Razorwhip *Plated Razorwhip *Brute-Wurst *Woodland Stormcutter *Serene Stormcutter *Warcry *Wild Boltstamper *Gutsy Boltstamper *Bosk Humbanger *Helpful Humbanger *Screaming Death Mysterious Marshlands 56 levels Lire's Mire: levels 1-7 Wrecker's Bay: levels 8-15 The Haunted Marshes: levels 16-23 The Great West Ocean: levels 24-32 The Absent Ocean: levels 33-41 The Maddening Marshes: levels 42-50 The Isle of Vanaheim: levels 51-56 Inhabitants: *Bog-Blight *Marshland Deathgripper *Miasmic Deathgripper *Fanghook *Marshland Skrill *Shadow Skrill *Slough Snafflefang *Stocky Snafflefang *Wetland Timberjack *Tricky Timberjack *Sky-Pirate *Swamp Abomibumble *Sneaky Abomibumble *Bog Bonestormer *Bulky Bonestormer *Fog-Stalker *Soft-Squawk *Shellfire Hooligan Timberland 51 levels The Inner Ocean: levels 1-4 Hamish's Sea: levels 5-9 Black Heart Bay: levels 10-14 Rosy Shores: levels 15-20 The Sullen Sea: levels 21-26 Bold's Course: levels 27-32 Dragons Edge: levels 33-39 Bellowing Heights: levels 40-47 Drenchwood Forest: levels 48-51 Inhabitants: *Barf & Belch *Skullcrusher *Grump *Thanksgiving Meatlug *The Cryptic Collector *Tuaterror *Fenrir’s Eviscereaper *The Blazing Phoenixfire *Revenger *Fendmender *The Valiant Vingthor *Axewing the Second *The Gritty Sawmaw *The Chestnut Knight *Copsekeep *Valdwail *The Serrated Sapling *Foreverwing Coldwind Wastes 78 levels Woden's Bathtub: levels 1-6 Prevarication Point: levels 7-12 The Solid Sea: levels 13-18 The Mainland's Edge: levels 19-25 Peaceable Country: levels 26-32 Windy Pass: levels 33-39 Everfrost Forests: levels 40-47 Shivering Shores: levels 48-55 Baldr Bay: levels 56-64 The Bay of The Broken Heart: levels 65-74 Valka's Sanctuary: levels 75-78 Inhabitants: *Stormfly *Dreadfall Toothless *Skullcrown *Sappheral *Tricky Two-Heads *Halifate *The Frosty Sparguard *The Tempestuous Scalestrom *Waveshaker *The Lithe Loggerjammer *The Radiant Skyglow *Skrillcrusher *Bomskewer *Foehammer *Drago's Bewilderbeast Blistering Badlands 89 levels The Hollow Woods: levels 1-7 Bloodspilt Bay: levels 8-14 Ugli-Thug Slavelands: levels 15-21 Ocean of The Warring Storms: levels 22-28 Resolution Reef: levels 29-36 Evening Bay: levels 37-44 Bedrock Bluffs: levels 45-52 Broke Bone Beaches: levels 53-60 Snarling Sands: levels 61-68 Mother's Shield: levels 69-76 Thunder's Forge: levels 77-84 Dragon Island: levels 85-89 Inhabitants: *Hookfang *Glaivedriver *Snoggletog Toothless *Valentine Light Fury *Pufferfinch *Fireshrike *The Molten Magmannette *The Blistering Belcher *Charsoul *The Searing Seethsizzle *Son of Skullcrusher *The Shrill Boltbeak *The Smoldering Slaggert *The Cardinal Combatant *The Slick Nicker *Violet Death Barbaric Back-Country 143 levels Reef Warrior Territory: levels 1-6 The Sea: levels 7-? Danger-Brutes Domain: levels ?-? The Land of Tomorrow: levels ?-30 The Shrouded Pass: levels 31-40 The Wood That Howled: levels 41-49 Frig's Hearth: levels 50-58 Loki's Howl: levels 59-67 wood Shores: levels 68-76 The Swallow Islands: levels 77-86 The Lost Summit: levels 87-95 Valhalla Valley: levels 96-105 The Waterlands: levels 106-116 Thor's Bluff: levels 117-126 Far Far Away: levels 127-137 The Screeching Woodlands: levels 138-143 Inhabitants: *Meatlug *Cloudjumper *The Auroch King *The Chimerical Chamomeleon *Beachcomber *The Valiant Scarbearer *The Furtive Fleetsleet *Gyllentalon *Skywarden *Bombwelter *Gladgut *Trügrit *The Celestial Royalwing *The Deafening Dawnbrawler *Screaming Death Baneful Boglands 221 levels Liar's Mire: levels 1-7 Wreckers Bay: levels 8-15 The Haunted Marshes: levels 16-23 The Great West Ocean: levels 24-32 Wreck Reef: levels 33-? The Absent Ocean: levels ?-? The Maddening Marshes: levels ?-? The Sundering Wastes: levels ?-? Glum's Pass: levels ?-? Grimbeard's Despair: levels ?-? The Madder Marshes: levels ?-? Fenrir's Fens: levels ?-? Blighted Bog: levels ?-? The Badmist Mountains: levels ?-? Windswept Ruins: levels ?-? Restless Hallows: levels ?-? Viking Cliff: levels ?-? Bog of the Loud Whisper: levels ?-? Visithug Territory: levels ?-? The Nameless Marshes: levels ?-? The Northlands: levels ?-? Cove of the Dawn: levels ?-? The Isle of Vanaheim: levels ?-221 Inhabitants: *Windshear *Maeve's Buffalord *New Years Stormfly *The Lethal Lancebeak *Obsurdian *The Squabbling Sparks & Spew *Coldreign *Gloomleer *The Shifty Murklurker *Gasleak *The Groggy Fogtrotter *The Mythic Murmurquill *Broodnestle *Shellfire Unknown Unknown Inhabitants: *Toothless Hidden World Hidden World Inhabitants: * The Light Fury Gunningagap Unkown Inhabitants: *Dragin Category:Battle